The present invention relates to a liquid container and a method for detecting a remaining quantity of liquid that are applied to a liquid consuming device such as an ink jet type recording device or the like.
The ink jet type recording device as a representative example of the liquid consuming device supplies ink to an ink injection device as the liquid consuming device from an ink container that stores the ink as liquid. An unit is provided for informing a user of an ink end that the ink in the ink container is consumed and exhausted to reach the ink end.
In a detecting unit of a remaining quantity of ink disclosed in JP-A-2001-260390, a detecting plate is directly attached to an ink bag formed with a flexible sheet type material, and when the ink bag is contracted as the ink is consumed, a displacement is generated in the detecting plate to operate an ink end detector in accordance with the displacement.
However, in the type that the detecting plate is directly attached to the ink bag as described above, since the contraction change of an entire part of the ink bag is detected by the detecting plate, adequate detection accuracy cannot be obtained. Namely, since the ink bag shows a subtle displacement in an ink end area, a state that the remaining quantity of the ink is completely zero or a state near thereto as much as possible is undesirably hardly detected only by the operation of the detecting plate.